Running
by Maxfergus
Summary: Ginny is in love with Tonks, will her feelings be returned or her heart broken? GinnyxTonks femslash set during Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! this is my first story so I hope its not riddled with too many mistakes, hopefully this with be a multi-chaptered fiction but only if its not completely hated and bear in mind that this is a prologue of sorts and later chapters will be longer. without further rambling:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter though I do own Parry Otter, as good? I hope so....**

Waking with a small jump Ginny Weasley surveyed her dark room light by an eerie green glow which emitted from her clock informing her it was far too early to be awake. Sighing the young witch turned over and tried to drift to sleep once more as she tried a name flashed from her sleep fuddled mind _Nymphadora Tonks _groaning in frustration and pummelling her pillow, could she not go even a few minutes without thinking about the pink haired, dark wizard stopping, wonderfully clumsy woman? Looking across at her small desk scraps of parchment glared back at her, each containing her most recent letters all written to Tonks declaring her love for her, every time Ginny re-read the letters she was overcome with doubt and put it to one side until she had a box full of them hidden under her bed and locked for she didn't want her mother to find them, she got enough grief as it was let alone causing a heart attack. Ginny wished that she didn't feel this way for Tonks it physically hurt her every time she thought of her, the worst part of this was that she couldn't tell anyone how she felt, she remembered how relentlessly her family had teased her for having a crush on Harry and this was Tonks! She was six years older than her and to top it off she was a woman but Ginny didn't feel for Harry one ounce of what she now felt for Tonks, almost driven to tears by her recollections and realisations she wished with all her heart she hadn't gone into that room:

_~Two years earlier, Grimmauld Place~_

"_Tonks?" Ginny questioned before entering the room anyway, as she stepped inside she realised the room was empty, Tonks had tried to brighten the depressing room by sticking up pictures of her family and friends and the portraits of the Black family that refused to be removed all sported fabulous moustaches and black teeth, giggling Ginny made to leave the room, but a second door quickly opened which lead to an adjoining bathroom. Ginny span round immediately and was suddenly greeted by a slightly wet Tonks clad only in a fluffy white towel. "Wotcher Gin," Tonks said once again wearing her trademark lopsided grin, unfortunately Ginny couldn't reply as she was currently being transfixed by the virtually naked beauty standing mere metres away. The steam from the bathroom wrapped itself around her long shapely legs making her seem even more magical, the young witch followed a bead of moisture that slowly rolled down her slim neck, then plunging down her cleavage and behind the towel covered area. Tonk's usually outrageously spiky pink hair was hanging down over her forehead and was slightly darker than usual. Walking into the room and rummaging in a bottom draw for some clothes gave Ginny a wonderful view of her heart shaped rear, nearly fainting Ginny finally managed to stutter "Um, mum said dinners ready……sorry." removing herself from the room and closing the door before blushing furiously she quickly made her way to her room and locked herself in after deciding that she couldn't eat and needed to think about what just happened._

_***_

For two years Ginny had harboured these secret feelings and rather than ebb they had seemed to grow stronger, holding back a sob she decided that if she couldn't sleep she may as well get ready before the bathroom was stolen by Fleur and other bridesmaids. Staggering out of bed and to the door, she silently opened the door and crept across the landing to the bathroom. Once inside she quickly shed her clothes and stood under the hot shower. The heat helped her forget her internal pain for a few seconds before it returned with a passion and the young witch slid down the shower wall and sat beneath the flowing water gently crying. She didn't want this love for Tonks she just wanted to have her feelings disappear, no, what she really wanted was for her feelings to be returned. She was sure that would never happen, she was sure that Tonks knew nothing of how she felt and that was how it must stay, Ginny knew that she needed that small possibility that she could be loved back and that the auror wouldn't hate her and squash her chances. Grabbing her head in her hands she quickly rose and began to wash her hair but the tears still slid slowly down her cheeks.

Back in her room Ginny had been eventually thrown out of the bathroom quite forcibly by Fleur and had to finish up in her room, quickly sliding into her gold strapless dress. Though loath to admit it, Fleur was quite right in thinking that a pale gold colour suited her nicely, after subtly applying a small amount of makeup Ginny quickly smoothed down her dress and hair which she had decided to leave in its naturally feathered state. Making her way downstairs, she began to feel better it was always worse in the mornings as the day continued she found she thought about Tonks less, so long as she didn't see something that particularly reminded her of her gallant auror. While it was still well before the ceremony she needed to keep busy or she would start dwelling on unwanted thoughts and there was little chance that any guests would have arrived yet so she could keep out of their way, making her way through the kitchen she hoped she could get out of the house before a certain women arrived, "Wotcher, Gin?" a voice queried somewhere behind her, inwardly sighing she turned to greet Nymphadora Tonks.

**A/N: As i'm trying to improve reviews would help, but don't feel obligated. I'm also looking for a beta-reader if anyones interested?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is here, I felt that the first was a little too depressing so i made this one happier. I would also like to thank the one person that reviewed.**

"Hi Tonks!" Ginny smiled attempting to seem enthusiastic. Turning Ginny saw that Tonks had actually decided to dress up for the occasion, wearing a short pink and black dress which showed her legs nicely and if Ginny was honest a fair bit of cleavage. Peculiarly she had opted to wear a pair of bright pink trainers to which Ginny just shook her head and smiled, for it was these small quirks that made Tonks loveable in her eyes and made it harder to stop Ginny from jumping into her arms. "So… like what you see?" Tonks smirked.

"What?!" Ginny said, shocked from her thoughts.

"Well you were sorta checking me out there,"

"No!" Ginny lied "I've just never seen you in dress before!"

"Oh, well what do you think?" Tonks said, sounding disappointed.

"Not bad."

"Not bad? Cheeky witch" Tonks said crossing her arms "You look _not bad_ yourself"

"Thanks, so what are you doing here so early?" Ginny asked suddenly serious.

"Well I thought I could help out, you know with the food and stuff" seeing Ginny's eyes go wide, Tonks raised her voice "What? I can cook!" the young witch raised one eyebrow "Riiiiight, I'll leave you to it then" smirked Ginny.

Walking outside Ginny smiled to herself however much heartache she felt over Tonks just talking to her made it all go away and reminded the young witch how much she loved the older woman. Breathing in the cool morning air Ginny hugged herself as however beautiful the dress made her it wasn't well insulated thought Ginny. Walking past the kitchen window she spied Tonks hard at work, though only leaving a few seconds ago somehow the auror had managed to get herself covered in flour but was oblivious to this on her usually relaxed expression was alternating from puzzlement and concentration and she had her tongue between her teeth. Ginny watched for a few minutes smiling to herself at the adorable display, suddenly Tonks spotted her and shooed her away with large hand gestures and promptly knocked over the flour for the second time, deciding it was time to make her escape she made her way to the garden. Watching various wizards decorating the garden and erecting tents she decided to make herself useful and helped her dad with removing some of the garden gnomes.

Several hours later Ginny finally extracted the last gnome and as he sailed over the fence a string of profanity followed him, cringing she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder "Hey Gin, mind going and checking on Fleur for me?" asked her older brother Bill.

"Okay" Ginny sighed making her way back to the house. Entering the kitchen, for she had decided to check that Tonks hadn't set the place on fire before going to Fleur, seeing that the kitchen was fine and remarkably free from flour she watched her auror stirring a large pot whilst Mrs Weasley was icing a large wedding cake. Walking over to Tonks she sniffed the air appreciatively "Mmmm, smells good!" smiled Ginny.

"Really?" questioned Tonks "I was under the impression that a certain young witch doubted my cooking skills." Before Ginny could reply the auror had grabbed her chin and thrust a spoon towards her mouth, seeing that Tonks wasn't going to back down she quickly tasted the dish, surprisingly the food seemed edible and certainly tasty.

"Wow, what was that?"

"Irish stew, glad you liked it," grinned Tonks.

"Yea, but what was the flour for?" asked Ginny confused, smiling Tonks opened the oven and pulled out a tray filled with, "Muffins!" shouted the slightly deranged auror, receiving a funny look from Mrs Weasley and a fit of giggles from Ginny. "Tonks dear, are muffins really suitable?" asked Molly in an exasperated tone.

"Of course Molly, muffins are suitable for every occasion" replied a clueless Tonks, leaving her mother to debate the relative merits of muffins she went to check on Fleur.

Several minutes later after being thrown out of Bill's room by an irate Fleur, Ginny returned to her room and plopped down onto her bed. Seeing Tonks in the kitchen made her think of living with her and waking up next to her, the fact that she could cook was a surprising bonus, but once again this was just a dream because she knew that the auror was just playing when she pretended to flirt with her. Sighing she stood and removed the parchment scraps and shoved them in the box beneath her bed with the rest, and took her quill and began to write:

_Dear Tonks,_

_I didn't ask to feel this way, but ever since I met you I felt that we have a close connection until two years ago that's all I wanted, a close friendship then everything changed. I know you won't return my feelings and probably just see me as a child, but I want you to know for I cannot keep this to myself any longer, when your away my life is colourless and cold but when I'm with you everything takes on a better aspect, its warmer, colourful, happy and wonderful. I want everyday to be like that, I never want to leave your side. I love you._

_Gin _

I wasn't one of her more eloquent letters but it was straight to the point and Ginny liked it, pity it would stay with the others for she hadn't the courage to send them. Hearing her door open she quickly stood, seeing Tonks she visibly stiffened "Gin, your mom wants you," said Tonks grinning, pushing past her Ginny made her way downstairs leaving a confused Tonks. _What the hell was that _thought the auror being trained to recognise suspicious people making her way into the young witch's room she spied a letter addressed the her, confused she grabbed it and held it up to the light but before she could read it she was shouted, quickly folding it and stuffing it into her sock for she had no pockets, remembering why she liked jeans she resolved to read it later.

Ginny stood at the makeshift alter with Gabrielle, Bill and Charlie all awaiting Fleur. When the bride did decide it was time to enter, all eyes were on her as her thrall flowed from her all were effected apart from that of a young bridesmaid who had eyes for only one witch.

Watching Luna dance alone she wished she had her courage, for she knew that if Luna liked someone she would tell them, for Merlin's sake she was in Gryffindor she was supposed to be brave thought Ginny. Taking a sip of champagne the young witch sat down at the edge of the dance floor and continued to watch Luna and sip at her drink. Feeling a presence at her shoulder she turned and her eyes once again met those of her favourite auror "Want to dance Gin?" smiled Tonks.

"Sure, but why do you want to dance with me?" Ginny smirked.

"Well mainly cause then I don't have to worry about getting groped" Tonks replied jokingly making Ginny blush madly, oh if only you knew thought the young witch. Grasping Ginny's hand Tonks lead her onto the dance floor and wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter girl. Feeling that fate had finally worked out in her favour for the dance was slow, and Ginny was amazed at how well her body fitted into the older woman's and how natural it felt to be in her arms. Sighing the young witch allowed her head to rest on the chest of her partner and felt completely safe, all too soon the song finished and Tonks pulled away from her, smiling to one another the two women decided to sample some of Tonk's cooking but suddenly a patronus leapt into the centre of the tent and spoke "The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." Suddenly several columns of black smoke appeared Ginny felt her heartbeat quicken and but then she felt a warm body against her own pressing them together then everything when dark.

**A/N: I would still like to hear what you think, and I am still looking for a Beta as you can probably tell.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again another update, I found this chapter quite hard to write as you can likely tell. Again thank you ****samaramorgane**** for revewing**

Opening her eyes Ginny quickly shoved away her assailant are realised that she had been apparated away from the party to and secluded area with a small dilapidated cottage nearby. Hearing a groan from her feet she turned her attention to her attacker, whipping her wand from a holster on her leg. "Well that's gratitude for you," mumbled her attacker around a mouthful of mud. "Tonks?"

"The one and only," she remarked dryly, she extended her arms towards Ginny to indicate she needed help getting up. She quickly pulled Tonks to her feet and dusted her off. "So, where are we?" Ginny asked.

"Home."

"What, here?"

"Well up there if you want to get technical," Tonks replied smiling and pointing to the dilapidated house. "Erm, right" Ginny was flabbergasted, she aware that the auror had hit her head, or had drunk too much, as she was fairly sure that the house was uninhabitable as it had no roof and only two and a half walls. Also there was what seemed to be a forest growing over one side of it. Still Tonks was dragging her towards it and didn't seem the least bit perturbed, "Tonks?" Ginny said cautiously "Are you alright?"

"Yes fine, why?"

"Well you can't possibly live here!" Ginny stated but Tonks only smiled and continued to pull her towards the front door, which amazingly was still standing. Upon reaching it she tapped the door with her wand and quickly opened it and pulled Ginny inside, still thinking she was mad the young witch slowly realised that she was not in fact standing on a hard concrete floor but a thick carpet and the walls were not cold, grey and teeming with plant life but were warm, cream and moderately clean. "It's just a charm, better than just having a secret keeper," said Tonks. Making her way into the room which was both a kitchen and a living room, with two doors presumably one leading to a bedroom and the other to a bathroom. However clean the house seemed it was a mess, there was piles of clothes littered on every surface, piles of reports on the floor and quite peculiarly as it was the start of the summer a sorry looking Christmas tree dying in one corner. Tonks quickly made her way to the buried sofa tripping herself on the way so that she ended up sprawled across it, "Come on Gin, sit down," the auror commanded, mistaking Ginny's hesitation for nervousness, when in fact she was wondering where she was supposed to sit. Making her way over to Tonks had slipped off her shoes and was clearing space on the couch for herself and the young witch as Ginny sat the older woman pulled her into a close hug, "They'll be fine, you know."

"Yea," Ginny replied breathlessly just enjoying the closeness of her love and the gentle smell of her perfume in her nose and the strength of the arms encircling her. Though they stayed like that for several minutes Tonks suddenly broke the hug and declared that they needed to eat and promptly summoned food for them and soon after finishing they both fell asleep on the battered couch.

Waking with a jump Ginny realised that her and Tonks had slept on the sofa for several hours and it was now the middle of the night, hearing a mumbling from her lap she looked down and saw that the auror had decided that sleeping sitting up was not for her and was now lying across the length of the couch with her head in Ginny's lap. It was also apparent that Tonks talked in her sleep and watching her bought a smile to Ginny's lips for the auror was mumbling incoherently but she clearly heard the words: muffins, schizophrenia, humbug, and surprisingly Ginny's name and after that the woman smiled broadly and giggled. Seizing the day Ginny closed her eyes, quickly lent down and pressed her lips against those of the unconscious auror, as she made to pull away with none the wiser she felt a pair of arms encircle her neck and a tongue part her lips and thrust inside her mouth, shivering in delight the young witch also deepened the kiss and wrestled her tongue with that of the older woman. Hearing a moan Ginny moved from her lips down to her neck, biting gently but suddenly the moaning stopped and she felt herself being roughly pushed off and Tonks leapt to her feet with an expression of hurt and anger clouding her features realising that the auror had been asleep the whole time made tears run down the cheeks of the young witch, seeing these Tonks made no attempt to comfort her she just stormed out of the room and slammed the door of her bedroom. Still sitting there gently crying Ginny wrapped her arms around herself and cried till she fell asleep.

Meanwhile a room away a confused and angry auror paced her room, _how could she kiss me? _Thought the irate woman, pausing at her mirror she quickly noticed that there was a mark on the side of her neck, she quickly shifted her appearance but the red mark remained _she branded me _even though the auror had been dreaming about the young witch before she was awoken she still couldn't believe that the shy girl had done that to her. _You liked it_ came a thought deep from her subconscious, shaking her head to rid herself of this thought she threw herself onto her bed, it didn't matter that she had indeed liked it the girl was much too young and was probably only after her because she could change her appearance, _you don't know that, _groaning she punched her pillow. As she tried to relax she heard sobbing from the living room the sound broke her heart as she knew it was quite obvious that Ginny didn't want her because she could be anyone because the girl wasn't like that. _Go and comfort her_ said the voice once more returning turning over she pulled a pillow over her head muffling the sounds of Ginny sobbing but as she did she felt something press into her ankle, realising it was the letter she pulled it out and began to read.

After reading the letter several times she was forced to admit to herself that it was no simple crush Ginny was in love with her, instead of feeling shame for leading this poor girl on she felt a warm glow descend on her and how nice it was for someone to love her for just being herself. Hugging the letter Tonks made her way to the door realising that the sobbing had subsided, quietly opening said door she gazed upon the young witch who was curled up on the couch after crying herself to sleep. Tonks gently touched her own lips recalling the faint taste of strawberries that had lingered after the earlier kiss and gazed wistfully at the unconscious figure, could she love this girl?

**A/N: Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again a hard chapter to write but this is the start of the main part of the story. Thanks to all those who reviewed and those who put on alert and to the one person who put me as a favorite author, very touched by that one.**

Making her way to the sleeping figure she crouched down hesitant of waking the unconscious witch. Gently tucking a stray hair behind Ginny's ear she examined the expression on the girl's face, even in her sleep she looked distraught and her eyes were puffed up from her crying. However this did not diminish her beauty, Tonks had often wonder why Ginny had not had more boyfriends it seemed that it was her fault, unknowingly she had enticed the young witch and then broken her heart. Reaching down she gently traced Ginny's lips with her finger, remembering how right it felt and the taste of strawberries she unconsciously licked her lips but she was so young, what would her mother say? _Now you're just looking for excuses you never cared before _she thought more to the point what would Molly say? _Mind you she did try and get you and Charlie together she might not be too bad _that was wishful thinking for it was two different scenarios. Realising she had already made her decision she stood and walked back to her room not having the heart to wake the sleeping girl to tell her, with one last glance over her shoulder she lay on her bed and proceeded to fall asleep.

Hearing a roar Tonks leapt out of bed her wand drawn and flew into her living room ready to protect Ginny against the Dark lord himself. Peculiarly the young witch was nowhere to be seen and there was a small fire burning in the grate, seeing a note upon her sofa she quickly grabbed it and began to read.

_Tonks,_

_Got a message to go home, so I'm going to floo there_

_You're still asleep that makes this easier _

_I'm sorry I kissed you but not that I love you._

_Please don't hate me, I couldn't live with myself if you did._

_Gin_

Running her fingers through her short pink hair she examined the note once more, there were splotches across it suggesting that Ginny had been crying when writing it and the shaky penmanship lent itself to that theory. Struggling to hold back the tears herself she realised that she had really messed up her chance and she doubted that Ginny would ever trust her again let alone be in a relationship with her. Sighing she knew she would have to find a way to rectify this but it seemed that Ginny was going to do her best to avoid her. Reluctantly she quickly showered and changed then flooed into work.

Meanwhile Ginny had returned home and was being forced to eat a large breakfast under the stern gaze of Mrs Weasley who was distraught by the fact that the golden trio had not returned. Quickly wolfing it down Ginny went upstairs to change from her bridesmaids dress, after changing she sat at her desk and rested her head in her hands still distraught from the night before. Hearing a scream from downstairs she quickly ran down with her wand drawn in time to see her father stagger through the door to the kitchen with a large cut over one eye. "Dad?" Ginny gasped "What happened?" her father made no attempt to show he heard her and made his way to one of the windows scanning the yard "The ministry has been taken over by Death eaters, no-one from the order is safe there," Ginny's heart leapt to her throat thinking of Tonks "I only just got out, we need to move, we cant stay here" said Mr Weasley looking pointedly at his wife who sighed "Ginny we don't want you going back to Hogwarts this year,"

"What?"

"It's not safe now that Snape is headmaster."

"But what will we do?" Ginny asked upset.

"We need to leave, go on the run like others," whispered her mother.

"It'll be safer for us not to travel together, Molly take Ginny and go."

Still at the ministry Tonks sat at her desk with her feet up and hands behind her head, having not done any work since she flooed in that morning, being to preoccupied with her personal problems. Sighing she realised that there was no chance of getting any work done that day so she decided to go home and mull over Ginny, upon reaching the fireplaces she saw a flash of light just miss her. Spinning and drawing her wand quickly she saw that several known Death eaters were advancing on her with drawn wands "Auror Tonks, you are charged with consorting with a known terrorist group, and are required to handover your wand and removed from the ministry by force" not giving her time to think they threw several weak stunning spells her way, casting a shield charm Tonks realised that they were getting rid of anyone from the order of the phoenix and if they captured her she doubted that she would be treated well, if she was not just killed outright. Thinking quickly Tonks jumped into the fireplace and muttered "Tonk's place."

Landing in her living room covered in ash and –for some reason- upside down Tonks quickly jumped to her feet, running to her room she grabbed a trunk and proceeded to shove all her clothes into it, once full she shrunk it and grabbed a folded away tent she had bought for circumstances such as these. Looking out a window she saw that more of the magical law enforcement were marching towards her house, how they knew she was there she didn't know and at that moment didn't care, getting ready to apparate to a safe place in some woods north of there she realised that she couldn't visualize the clearing only one thing remained in her mind, that face of Ginny. Groaning she knew that she needed to see her before she went into hiding they may not see each other ever again, grabbing some floo powder she grabbed her trunk and tent and walked into the fire and whispered "The Burrow."

Flying out of the fire for the third time that day Tonks hoped that she might have landed somewhat decently but it was not to be as she collided with a wooden chair and landed unhurt with her legs still around it. "Hello Tonks," chorused the three arguing Weasleys without looking round. "But Arthur I don't want to leave you," cried Molly continuing their argument.

"Well I don't want to leave you, but Ginny can't go by herself," said Arthur running his fingers threw his few hairs. Tonks smiled inwardly, this could be her opportunity she just hope they would agree "Ginny could always come with me," smiled Tonks.

"What?" snarled Ginny still upset.

"Well … She is a fully trained auror," said Arthur to his wife.

"It might be better for her to be around someone closer to her own age." Replied Molly. Ginny was praying that they would still refuse but it seemed less likely by the second, and she would be in such close contact with Tonks, the woman who only several hours ago had ripped her heart from her chest. "Tonks, would you please keep my daughter safe?" _DAMN! _Thought Ginny.

**A/N: Once again be grateful for reviews and any ideas. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, due to an accident in the kitchen it became quite painful for me to type not that i'm making excuses ;).**

"I'd be delighted" smiled Tonks realising that this was her chance and she could not have hoped for a better one. Turning to an outraged and upset Ginny the auror smiled "Lets go and pack your clothes then," without waiting for a reply Tonks dragged the young witch up the stairs to her room. Reaching the room Tonks pulled her inside and shut the door, Ginny was looking everywhere that wasn't the older woman sighing Tonks deftly caught her chin and forced the girl to look at her. Ginny felt her eyes start to fill with tears, roughly knocking the auror's hand away "Just don't." she whispered, moving to grab some clothes from her dresser and shoving them into her school trunk as tears started to spill down her cheeks "I just.." started Tonks.

"Wanted to push me away then force me to spend god knows how long around you?" her voice calm but clearly she was deeply hurt "I shouldn't have kissed you, but how you acted after…" Ginny trailed off "Wait downstairs," Tonks made no indication of moving but rather stood there with a shocked expression. Not realising how much she had hurt Ginny she knew that she was not going to be magically forgiven and so left the upset witch to pack by herself.

Once alone Ginny slowly sat herself on the bed and cradled her head in her hands leaning forward slightly. She knew that spending months with Tonks was going to make it hard to get over her, or did she want to? Even though she felt hurt she could not bring herself to hate the older woman or even think of her responsible for the events leading towards this moment. Although she tried to deny it she still loved Tonks and that didn't seem like it was going to change, so how was she supposed to cope being around her? Angrily shoving more clothes into her trunk Ginny stood and after a moment's deliberation, not knowing why she did it grabbed the box of letters from under her bed and placed them in her trunk and finally looked around her room possibly for the last time and quickly made her way downstairs.

Once thrown from the young witch's room Tonks slid down the door and came to rest sitting on the floor, she knew that Ginny was hurt but how was she supposed to apologise if she wasn't allowed to talk? Even if she told Ginny that she wanted to at least try and have a relationship with her, was the young witch too deeply hurt to pursue this? Without the auror realising her hair became darker and drooped slightly, her hair reacting to her inner turmoil. Heaving herself from the floor she walked downstairs and managed to fall down the last few, being helped to her feet by Molly she sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen awaiting Ginny.

When Ginny reached the kitchen she still refused to look at the auror hugging her mother and father and allowing her bag to be shrunk along with those belonging to Tonks. As the auror held out her hand Ginny ignored it and grabbed her wrist trying to avoid the intimate contact. Crying gently for this may be the last time she sees her parents and the house she grew up in she allowed Tonks to apparate them away.

Allowing her vision to return Ginny stood in a clearing surrounded by large oak trees naturally obscuring the area from the outside world. Still crying the young witch allowed herself to be pulled into a hug by the older woman who held her tightly attempting to comfort the crying girl. Feeling secure in the auror's arms all anger towards her forgotten in that simple hug and soon the tears subsided, pulling her head away slightly she looked up at Tonk's face. The older woman smiled at her and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, suddenly uncomfortable with the situation Ginny pulled away feeling herself blushing.

Sighing Tonks began to make the clearing safe using various spells and at the same time threw the tent down where it promptly set itself up. The woman had hoped that Ginny wouldn't pull away but it did seem that she was becoming more comfortable around her now and may soon listen to her Tonks thought excitedly. Gesturing for Ginny to follow her she crawled into the tent standing on the other side she saw it resembled a small cosy cottage, albeit with canvas walls complete with an open fire merrily crackling in the grate although it seemed just for show as the room remained pleasantly cool. Most of the furniture was compromised of an old fashioned leather sofa and polished wooden furniture. "Well this is better than I had expected," smiled Tonks not waiting for a reply "Now there's only one bed, cause I didn't know I was having company."

"We can take turns, if you want?"

"Fine," said Tonks dejectedly, for she was hoping that Ginny might not be adverse to sharing. "You can have it tonight," said Ginny patronisingly mistaking Tonk's response. Mentally berating herself Tonks made her way into the small kitchen and yanked open the fridge checking the contents "You want anything?" Tonks called.

"No," Ginny muttered dropping onto the couch, feeling overwhelmed. Slamming the door Tonks made her way to the couch and once more pulled the young girl into a tight hug.

Later that night after a quick supper they had both retired to bed Tonks in the bedroom and Ginny on the couch. Tonks lay in a bed contemplating what the wizarding world saw in four-poster beds, for that was the one that was provided with the tent. Knowing she was trying to distract herself from the sniffles coming from the other room, why is it this hard? Tonks thought angrily, she liked Ginny but why was everything so complicated? _Maybe it doesn't have to be_, throwing back the covers she walked into the living room "Tonks?" Ginny asked confused with her eyes slightly red from crying. Crouching down near her head as she had done a mere day ago "Tonks, what are …" silencing the young witch by quickly kissing her gently, Ginny pulled back quickly studying the auror's face, seeing sincerity there she didn't hesitate to deepen the continued kiss. After several minutes Ginny had wrapped her arms around the neck of the older woman, suddenly Tonks slipped her one arm to the small of Ginny's back and the other to the back of her knees and easily lifted the young witch and carried her to the bed in the other room. Gently laying Ginny on the one side of the bed and slipping herself in the other side she pulled the girl to her so the young witch's back was pressed against the front of the finally contented auror. Briefly breathing in the girl's scent she slowly began to hear Ginny's breathing slow and allowed herself to also begin to sleep, savouring every moment.

**A/N: Hopefully the end of this chapter will please. If you have the time I would still welcome any reviews.**


End file.
